Pokemon of Hogwarts
by manapohaku2
Summary: Harry had no idea that helping a hurt creature would have such a drastic affect on his future. 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

**chapter 1**

Harry was sixteen when he got his first Pokemon. He had no idea what the little creature was at first just that it was really cute and it could only say Eevee. The fact it could speak at all should have clued him in that it wasn't a regular little thing. It looked like some kind of fox it had all the markings only it was brown and white not orange and white. The poor thing was hurt so Harry snuck it into his room and took care of it.

looking at the egg safely nustled on his bed with the red and blue triangles, Harry did wonder why it was holding an egg. Using the healing rune that Luna gave him the little creature survived the night.

Harry figured if any one could tell him what it was, Luna could. she did know more about creatures then anyone else he knew.

Oddly enough it was Dudley that told him what Eevee was first, Dudley had heard Harry talking to himself about it. Pokemon were make believe characters from Japan that starred in games, books, movies, and a t.v. series. Most likely Pokemon were real and these people were making a profit on so called legends.  
Either way wasn't that hard to get books on them. (Dudley had a lot) After using the copy spell on the books (one of the only spells he could do wandless.) he set to work finding every thing he could on his new friend.

According to the guide book that he got off of Dudley Eevee was a normal type and from the Kanto Region of Japan where ever that was. Eevee could evolve into seven different creatures three of which require a special stone so says Dudley and two depends on the time of day and how much love they are given. Dudley had no clue about the other two and the guide book only listed their names, attacks, type, and what region their from. Harry wasn't worried he could always find out more later right now he had an injured Eevee to take care of.

The egg that Eevee had been holding was a Pokemon egg according to the book. so now Harry had an injured Pokemon and a soon to be baby. he really hoped Luna got his letters and sent a reply soon. he was way over his head with this one.

Harry got several letters a few days later. Luna wrote back to him he just ignored the others for a while till he was done with hers. it was mostly what he already knew and an invite to japan for the last month of vacation.

He gladly excepted even asked Aunt Petunia as a formality. Before he knew it a month had past and he was getting ready for his month long trip to another country. Harry was excited he had never been out of the U.K. let alone to a whole other country.

Luna and her father showed up by night bus they were going to use a special portkey that would take them directly to one Professor Oak in the Kanto region of Japan. Professor Oak was a leading authority on all things Pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

**wow such a huge turn out. never thought to make it a Harry and Luna Pairing maybe i will or maybe i wont. only time will tell.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Professor Oak the leading authority on Pokemon in the Kanto region was waiting patiently for his friend Xenophilius Lovegood. Sam hadn't seen Xeno not since before his wife's death. the man never left his daughters side afraid he would lose her to. It was rare for Xeno to leave Luna's side even for just a visit let alone this.

Xeno had told him his daughters friend found an injured Eevee along with a Pokemon egg. He had never heard of Pokemon being any where out side of Japan and was worried the poor thing had been poached.

Thanks to team Rocket they rarely had to deal with poached Pokemon from Kanto unlike the other regions. While Giovanni could never be mistaken for a nice man that did not mean he wasn't a good man. Being a gym leader and the boss of team Rocket must have been time consuming as those three that always followed Ash around were idiots.

Giovanni only took Pokemon from abusive trainers, those that did bad thing's to theirs. he hated it when someone caused trouble and he had to clean it up. Sam may have known all this but he would never tell. like he said before while he may not be nice that didn't mean he wasn't good. and Sam knew for sure Giovanni was a good man.

Every thing was ready to treat the Eevee once Xeno and company popped in. Also a Pokemon egg, he wondered what kind it was?

* * *

Good thing Harry had handed Luna Eevee and the egg before they used the portkey. One of these days he would get the hang of it and not land on his butt in the process.

Luna didn't even bother hiding her smile as she held her hand out to him. Rolling his eyes he knew this was just who he was, a person that couldn't use wizard transport with out injuring them selves in the process. Grabbing it he couldn't help but think she should smile more. Luna had a really pretty smile that made Harry feel warm and happy for some reason.

A man in a white lab coat grabbed Eevee and talked really fast to Mr. Lovegood as he put Eevee into some kind of incubator?  
Harry knew this man was Prof. Oak and that he was helping Eevee but even though he and Luna spent the last month learning Japanese he still couldn't really understand what the man was saying. he was talking to fast but Harry understood some if not all at least. A month wasn't a long time to get accumulated with a whole other language.

Speaking a lot slower and using Mr. Lovegood as a translator Oak explained what he was doing. Eevee was in good shape and able to get up and walk in a few days as Oak wanted to keep it under observation. Harry was fine with that as he wanted Eevee at it's best.

Harry was playing with a Bulbasaur when Luna suggested they explore the town. Oak thought it a wonderful idea and lent them Bulbasaur encase they got into any trouble. After leaving the egg with the professor both teens made there way toward the town.

Pallet Town was a small community where everyone knew each other and greeted them by name. Harry and Luna were walking back to the lab when Luna was stopped by a Mr. Mime and handed an egg. This same Mr. Mime touched Harry's forehead, a bright light and the Mr. Mime was gone.

Blinking, Harry wasn't sure what just happened. Every thing was suddenly blurry taking off his glasses he could see better. He realized that somehow the Pokemon fixed his eye sight.

'Mimey.' called a woman running up to them. 'Oh did my Mr. Mime give you that egg?' asked the woman. Luna held the egg close protectively. 'Silly me my name is Delia Ketchum and I can tell you will treat that egg right. Mimey wouldn't have given it to just anyone.'

While the woman introduced her self to Luna, Harry couldn't help freaking out.

He could _understand_ what she said

_He_ could understand what she said

He could freaking understand what _she_ said, that just wasn't normal.

Were Pokemon that powerful?

Not only did it heal his eyes, it made it so he could communicate with others while in Japan. Even if Harry was suddenly fluent in Japanese he would still continue his study's who's to say how long this would last. Best to comprehend for when he needs it.

'My names Harry and this is Luna we are staying with professor Oak while in town. Also thanks for being understanding when your Mr. Mime gave Luna the Pokemon egg.' She waved it away saying Pokemon decide who to give there egg's to. Waving goodbye they made their way back to the lab.

* * *

To say Oak was surprised to hear how Harry was suddenly fluent in Japanese was an understatement. The fact his eyes were fixed was just icing on the cake. Harry and Luna were treated to an in depth lecture on Psychic type Pokemon.

* * *

It took three days before Oak was satisfied that Eevee was in tip top shape. Harry didn't mind he was just glad Eevee was healthy and that both egg's were doing fine.

Since both Harry and Luna wanted to explore Kanto for the rest of the month of their vacation Oak had them registered as Pokemon trainers which gave them a license to catch Pokemon and to keep the one's they had in their possession. With the license came two new Pokedex's.

Eevee was registered as Harry's starter Pokemon since Luna didn't have any Pokemon Professor Oak lent her Bulbasaur so she could go catch one.  
Harry waited nearly a whole day for Luna to come back when she did she was covered in dirt but had a new pokeball clasped in her hand. he wondered what she had caught.

After giving back Bulbasaur Luna let out her new Pokemon a Weedle.

CRASH!

'Wah...'


	3. Neville we choose you

**hey sorry for the wait but the real world calls.**

**i plan on doing two new stories both in the supernatural world in one Harry is a Winchester and death the other Harry is ****Gabriel. you think i should post it? **

**or should i focus on what i have posted already? i'll let you all decide the first fic to get an up date or be posted will be the one that hits 10 request first. so leave a review or a pm.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Neville!'

Where the heck did he come from? Luna never mentioned Neville was coming. That is so like her only to say what she needs to say.

'Luna why did you make the letter a portkey?' Harry noticed Neville waving a slightly opened letter.

'You must have touched the portkey in the letter by mistake Neville.' said Luna in her usual way.

Suddenly sheepish that was exactly what he did.

Smiling Harry helped Neville up. Only Neville could do something like that.

Losing his smile Harry realized that Neville's grandmother didn't know he was here. Didnt Luna say her dad was going home.

'Mr. Lovegood when you go home could you go tell Neville's Grandmother what happened and that Neville will write?' asked Harry. He knew he was going home any way and hopefully she will cool down some when Neville gets home at the end of the month.

'Of course Mr. Potter I will meet you all at the train station on the first.' As he made his way out he suddenly stopped turning he said. 'Should anything happen to my daughter you will no longer have to worry about the Dark Lord. That stands for the both of you.' Luna's father can be real scary.

'You have my word.' both boys said.

After Neville got his Pokemon an Oddish the trio sent out on their Pokemon journey for the month till school starts.

First stop Viridian.

On the way out of Pallet Mrs. Ketchum stopped them to give Luna a bunch of Pokemon food and thing's needed to take care of Baby Pokemon which Harry could use as well.

Neville was surprised that people used pokemon to fight with one another but realized why after Professor Oak explained. Turns out that pokemon are considered a type of demon and are made to fight - though it is their choice - in battles because if not they gain to much power and it hurts them. Like how a balloon pops if you put to much air in it.

On the way to Viridian the trio had mock battles to get used to and gain experience both Neville's Oddish and Luna's Weedle evolved into Gloom and Kakuna respectively.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey sorry for the wait but the real world calls.**

**i plan on doing two new stories both in the supernatural world in one Harry is a Winchester and death the other Harry is ****Gabriel. you think i should post it? **

**or should i focus on what i have posted already? i'll let you all decide the first fic to get an up date or be posted will be the one that hits 10 request first. so leave a review or a pm.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

They only had three weeks till they had to go back to England since they were going back the muggle way. From what Luna said they would take the S.S. Anne from Vermilion to back home.

The Map that Nev got showed that Viridian city was next they even had a Gym but Harry felt they weren't ready to battle just yet. They hadn't even had a trainer battle other then against each other yet.

This month wasn't about battles after making sure Eevee was all healed up it became about checking out a culture different to their own. They Neville and Harry were to help Luna investigate Pokemon and research for her family's paper.

The adventure they were sure to have was just a bonus.

* * *

There really wasn't much for Luna to research as everything she could possible ask about Pokemon were already answered. The next few weeks would be more on the culture, the battles and contest's pretty much doing what they could till they reached Vermilion.

Viridian was the first stop on their journey next is Pewter and the first Gym plus Pewter is known for it's Museum and she really wanted to see it.

Luna, Harry and Neville checked into the Pokemon Center as soon as they entered Viridian. Professor Oak told them they should check in as soon as they enter a town as the rooms fill up fast and the couches are uncomfortable. After healing their Pokemon and having their eggs checked out they made their way around town.

Viridian is basicly the entrance to the Indigo Plateau by way of Victory road. They also Checked out the Pokeschool before stopping be the Gym.

The first time Luna met Giovanni she knew he would be trouble. Harry liked him even managed to talk him into a battle which he lost. Luna knew who Giovanni was but couldn't say as it wasn't for her to tell. Even though it was common knowledge that Giovanni was the Boss of Team Rocket there was no solid proof and Harry hated speculation against his friends.

They left soon after a quick trip to the Center for a healing. Luna couldn't wait to get to Pewter.

* * *

Luna loved the forest it was so big and she was sure she saw a Heliopath a spirit of fire; huge flaming creature that gallops across the ground burning everything in its path. She knows she did Harry said he saw it to even if it was just a glimpse. She did wonder if she could find a Blibbering Humdinger while in Japan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta Reader: The Magnetic Witch**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Harry was never as glad as he was right now to see civilization. Luna, Neville, and he were lost in the woods, forest; whatever it was called for the last two and a half days of their journey. He was just glad to be free.

Luna had caught a new Pokemon; according to the Pokedex it was called a Pikachu, an Electric type. Luna said she would start learning more about the muggle world since they use electricity there. In truth Harry thought Purebloods were a little stupid, but they didn't know any better. History teaches that people will always hate those different then themselves.

Neville also caught a new Pokemon, a Caterpie, and like Luna he evolved it into its pupae stage; Metapod. Harry still only had Eevee but was more than happy, Eevee was a good partner and so far Harry hadn't seen another Pokemon he would want.

Harry had a another reason for wanting to get to Pewter so soon, Giovanni said he would join them after setting his affairs in order. Giovanni wasn't what you would expect an adult to be like as he truly cared about his Pokemon even if he had no respect for the world or its people. Harry could relate since he couldn't care less for the muggles. Besides the Dursleys' and the town he lives in Hermione's parents are the only other muggles he knows personally. Hermione never talks about her parents however; are they truly ok with having a witch in the family? Knowing Hermione she wouldn't have bothered to keep up with her muggle studies like he did.

When one think's of England they think Magic. If anything Harry would love to make all of Britain Magical.

* * *

After registering at the Pokemon Center and leaving a message for Giovanni Harry let Luna drag himself and Neville to the Pewter Museum of Science where they had to pay fifty Poke Dollars each.

You get money every time you win a battle and Harry thought it was rather fun to battle while the transactions happened automatically thanks to the Pokedex.

Harry and company stopped Team Rocket from stealing the moon stone fossil by accident. The Team Rocket member had run into Luna so Neville made him apologize. doing so made the fossil fall out of his pocket. Angry at being made a fool of, the criminal challenged Harry to a battle. instead of targeting the guys Pokemon Harry ordered Eevee to headbutt the idiot that challenged him. A quick stupefy took care of the Pokemon.

Turns out that all of Kanto had a system wherein anyone able to help catch Team Rocket gets a reward chosen by the town it happens in. Harry got an amber fossil that could have been Aerodactyl a Pokemon who went extinct the same time as the dinosaurs. Harry figured it would make a cool paper weight.

* * *

When they got back to the Pokemon center Giovanni was waiting for them. Harry was so glad to see his friend that he didn't notice the way Luna was talking with her eyes or the way Giovanni glared back at her. The next day Harry challenged the Pewter City Gym leader Brock who was taking challenges for the day since his brother Forrest was going away to school. Seems that the gym is only open once a week as Brock only has so many days off from the Pokemon hospital. Harry thought it was impressive that Brock was both a gym leader and a Pokemon Doctor since both jobs doubtlessly take up so many hours of the day. Being the first gym that trainers stop by meant that Brock could only use certain Pokemon while battling amateur trainers. All Pokemon had to be less then level 20 to be used in the gym.

Using a few key pranks won them the boulder badge. Harry had Eevee use double teem mixed with agility and headbutt to take Brock's Geodude down. Then mixed it up a bit by getting Onix to damage it's self so Eevee wouldn't get hurt by taking on such a much bigger opponent. Luna kept paralyzing her opponents with Pikachu, then shocking them to win and Neville used Gloom's stun spore mixed with leech seed to get his badge. Brock was so impressed by the strategy each one implemented that he gave each one a TM to teach to their Pokemon. For them to have such talent just starting out he could see why Giovanni took such an interest in the little group. If the leader of Team Rocket thought they would go far then, most likely, they will.

* * *

Giovanni was impressed by his little kitten. The boy was a prodigy, he managed to win his first gym battle against Brock when usually trainers needed at least two tries before defeating Brock! And with a Normal type no less! Harry's Eevee didn't have any unique ability's except headbutt which Harry taught it during the first month he had it. Not that Giovanni had anything against Normal types after all his Persian was a Normal type and his partner. Even if he was a Ground type gym leader.

Eevee was special to Harry as his first Pokemon but Giovanni knew that it was always better to have a back up. Plus even after the egg hatches he knew Harry wouldn't battle with a baby. Yes, another partner is what he needs and Giovanni knew exactly what to get him.

* * *

As they were leaving Pewter to Cerulean via Mt. Moon Giovanni stopped him long enough to hand him a pokeball. Surprised Harry tried to give it back but Giovanni made it clear he caught it for him so that Eevee could rest between opponents.

"Plus I like the thought of you using one of my Pokemon, kitten." He purred.

Harry was sure his face could cook an egg excepted the Pokemon embarrassingly.

'Why must he always tease me.' Thought Harry. Gathering his tattered confidence he called, "Come on out!"

A burst of light and a pinkish Pokemon with long ears and a horn on its head appeared. According to the pokedex its a male Nidoran a poison/ground type. The type that Giovanni favors in his gym.

More then happy Harry was ready to enjoy the next week and a half he had with his new friend. He would be sad to leave Giovanni behind but he knew the man would be busy for the rest of the year since he took two weeks off of work even if he does own his own company. Harry knew he would see him again next year or even during winter break when they come back for the three weeks they are off of school. That was still a long way off, however, so Harry would enjoy the time he has until then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta Reader: The Magnetic Witch**

**sonsky** wrote: do u even know what you are writing ... pikachu is helpless agsinst onix or geodude ... static wont help coz the opponents are both part ground type ... unless pikachu knows steel type moves or surf.

First off Luna made sure to paralyze before attacking and also Pikachu knows tail whip and quick attack. i am writing this believing that my readers are hard core fans and know simple moves like that. since i was mistaken i will be sure to word things out in the future.

**Isali** wrote: I would be cool if Rapidash had an evolved form that gained wings, so it would be like an Alicorn. Then it could be a Fire/flying type.

That sounds really cool. it already had a unicorn horn why not add Pegasus wings.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After spending three days in Mt. Moon, Harry and the gang were happy to see open sky once again. They ran into Team Rocket while on the path... well, Giovanni's path to the exit. Harry wasn't surprised to bump into them; according to Officer Jenny they have been active lately.

Though for some reason Gio and Luna were surprised when the Team Rocket members attacked, as if they thought they wouldn't do it.

Luna befriended the Clefairy and the crazy guy Seymour who lived with them. Gio wouldn't allow him near the guy not, that he minded as he did try to limit his crazy intake for the year. Usually Voldemort was the only one he dealt with yearly. It's sad to say he had been sheltered.

Neville caught his third pokemon a Paras, a bug/grass type that had mushrooms growing on it.

Neville's Metapod evolved into a Butterfree, Luna's Kakuna evolved into a Beedrill while Harry's Nidoran evolved into Nidorino.

* * *

One of the Clefairy followed Luna to Cerulean, and the poor thing suddenly jumped into Luna's arms just before they entered the Pokemon center.  
Luna was pleasantly surprised that Clefairy chose her as it's partner, Luna had just saved a Magikarp from a very mean boy that was hurting the poor thing. Luna knew that a Magikarp was considered weak and only got strong once it evolved into Gyarados, but that was no reason to hurt the poor thing just because he wanted it to evolve.

Luna dragged the boys to Bill's house while Giovanni made a call to check on his company. Luna had promised her Daddy that she would get an interview with Bill since he was the leading authority on pokemon watching, Bill had made the pokemon transport system that took your pokemon to the place you registered as a trainer. In Kanto that was professor Oak, he took care of all the pokemon of trainers in the Kanto Bill was home and willing to have an interview done for Luna's family paper, The Quibbler.

* * *

While walking back to the city Neville caught a hurt pokemon called a Bellsprout that had gotten stuck in some mud and was sinking fast. Neville threw his pokeball to catch it then made a run for the pokemon center, he didn't even notice that Luna had caught an Abra.

Neville nearly had a heart attack when Luna and Harry suddenly appeared out of no where. He knew it wasn't Apparition or else he would have heard the crack that the spell makes.

"Neville is the Bellsprout alright?' asked Harry, concerned.

"It's fine, just tired. The little guy was trying so hard to get out on it's own that it was on it's last leg by the time we got there. I'm just glad I heard it when I did." Just thinking about what could have happened made him shudder.

"But you did get there Neville, no use thinking of what if's," expressed Luna.

She was right, there is no point to thinking of what-if's, he's a Gryffindor!

Gryffindors don't think at all, they usually just jump head first into any kind of situation.

* * *

Harry didn't want to seem insensitive but today was the only day they had to challenge Misty, the water type Gym leader. They were to leave in less then a week and Misty was taking challengers that day only.

"Let's go to the Gym since today is the only day we can go. The Bellsprout will be fine until we get back Neville, right Harry?"

"Yes it will, but in no way are we making you go. We can always come back during winter break." Stated Harry, as much as he would like to go today Neville was more important than a badge.

Neville thought long and hard before voicing. "Lets go guys Gloom and I are going to kick Misty's butt."

"Yeah!" Cheered both Harry and Luna.

Neville and Luna won their badge easily since water is weak against grass and electric types. Misty was a true challenge but after using Confusion (the TM he got from Brock) and combining it with doubleteam, agility, and headbutt he beat Misty's Staryu and Starmie, winning himself the cascade badge.

* * *

Cerulean was a busy city, Harry hoped they could come back and check things out another day, with out the time constrictions. Spending only a day(he still couldn't believe they got all that done in one day!) in Cerulean before a day and a half of walking to Vermillion they managed to make it three days before the ships departure.

"Three days to spend with Giovanni," thought Harry sadly. He didn't want to say goodbye to his friend. Gio was cool, he didn't treat him like a child or an idiot. Instead he praised Harry's battle strategy instead of telling him he needed to bond more with his pokemon for he was too ruthless in battle, like Misty had.

Harry's bond with Nidorino and Eevee was unbreakable and while he may be ruthless in battle that did not mean he treated his partners badly. Harry made sure to heal them often and he forfitted battles when he noticed his pokemon were doing badly. He refused to push them past the breaking point without their imput first anyway.

* * *

Neville's Bellsprout chose to stay with him, Harry was glad the little guy healed nicely Neville would have been sad should it have died.

"Harry, Neville lets have a battle," said Luna abruptly. She had been wanting to test out her Abra for a while now. Luna figured by using Teleport(since that is the only move Abra had till it evolved) repetitively she could confuse her opponent and make them damage themselves badly enough she would win.

Harry had both his pokemon battle each other, he was trying to teach Nidorino Headbutt with Eevee's help. It was slow going but he thought it had finally grasped the basics of it.

Luna and Neville were battling their Abra and Paras, so far it looked like Luna's strategy was working... Indeed, Paras confused it's self by following Abra around instead of staying still and waiting. Neville will learn better strategy, there isn't anything that can't still be learned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta Reader: The Magnetic Witch**

**Notes: read my Bio to see summery's of new soon to be stories.**

**laura** wrote: I wonder if harry had a a snake pokemon, would he be able to talk to it in parseltongue?

Yes he would, since as demon snakes are still snakes but harry will not be getting a snake pokemon.

**Lovesbugsalot** wrote: What you were talking about with Rapidash, I do not think you should add another evolution, but perhaps a mega evolution. Since that could very well be a possibility, considering I dont think that pokemon has one yet.

I wasn't going to i just thought it sounded cool.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Neville knew he couldn't take all of his pokemon back to Hogwarts, he just wasn't sure who he would leave back home. With Voldemort back he needed to leave at least one behind to help protect his grandmother. Gloom, Butterfree, Bellsprout or Paras, he will have to choose at least one to leave at home. well Butterfree, Bellsprout or Paras, Gloom will be staying with him.

"_Bellsprout should stay at home along with Butterfree_," he thought. "_Paras is still too weak and I wanted to keep it with me. Butterfree could paralyze anyone who tried to hurt Gran and Bellsprout is still a little traumatized by the mud. The elves would love to have someone to pamper._"

Luna knew who she would leave at home her Abra and Magikarp. Abra could protect her father by taking him to the safe house just in case someone were to put up an anti-Apparation field. Magikarp would love the stream near their house. Luna would need to keep the egg with her even after it hatches; no way would she leave a baby unattended! If anyone tried anything with it she will end them. There is a fine line between nice and stupid.

Harry only had three pokemon and an egg, one of which he had caught (a Vulpix) that was badly hurt on the way to Vermillion. Nurse Joy and Giovanni explained that sometimes a trainer would release a pokemon because they thought them weak or useless. Harry could believe that it was human behaivor to discard weakness, but just because he could understand it did not mean he agreed with it. Vulpix, like Eevee, needed constant praise and assurance that he wouldn't hurt it or abandon it.

It hurt that it should feel it needed to do that at all.

* * *

Only Luna and Harry won the Thunder badge, with only grass types it was hard for Neville to win or stay in after getting K.O.'d every time. Both Harry and Luna promised to train with him so he can try again when they came back during winter break.

Luna used Abra and Clefairy to beat Surge with Beedrill taking the win at the end. Abra used teleport to tire out Raichu and switched with Clefairy who used Metronome (an attack that could be anything) to switch back with Abra. Luna kept switching between the two slowly waring Raichu out till she felt one more move would do it. Using Beedrill's twin needle attack Raichu fainted, winning Luna the Thunder badge.

Harry just used Nidorino since a ground type would be good against electric types. Poison Sting mixed with Dig wore Raichu out enough that Nidorino could use Headbutt and won Harry the Thunder badge.

Even with only grass types with the right stategy Neville could beat anyone. He would have four months to grow stronger so when they came back for winter break he should either win so they can move on or he will have to just try again till he does.

Lt. Surge was a nice guy and friends with Giovanni plus he was American, it felt amazing to speak English again. Neville and Luna were taught Japanese when they were younger so the need to speak English didn't effect them so much. With Giovanni's help Harry learned how to read and write in Kanji. After learning how he learned Japanese Gio was more then happy to teach him the basics.

* * *

Harry refused to say goodbye as it felt so final Instead he promised to stay in touch and meet up again on Christmas in Saffron.

On the last day before getting on the ship Luna dragged them to the pokemon club. A place that can tell you how much your pokemon likes you. It wasn't that far from the Gym. Eevee and Nidirino loved him very much but Vulpix was still getting used to him though it did like him a little.

All of Luna's pokemon adored her and the same could be said for Neville. Harry knew it would take a long while before Vulpix grew comfortable enough to trust that Harry wouldn't hurt it. Should he ever find the bitch that hurt it he would make Bellatrix look sane. Giovanni was in complete agreement with him and promised to send pictures should he find the person first.

* * *

Luna watched as Harry said goodbye to Giovanni and wished she could stop what was happening. This friendship would destroy the Harry she knew. She knew better then to interfere with fate, the fact "IT" was spitting in fate's face was terrifying. Luna knew from the first time she truly met Harry on the train that he belonged to "IT".

"IT" followed it's own set of rules and didn't care for anything but itself. So the fact that the neutral player in the game was making a side was frightening. The last time "IT" joined the game, let's just say there is a reason they called it the Black Death.

Neville didnt know why Luna tried to separate Harry and Giovanni, Neville had never seen his friend so happy before. Coming to Japan was to help Harry with his Pokemon yes but also to get him away from England to deal with losing Sirius. Harry had explained to both Luna and himself that Sirius Black was innocent of the crimes everyone thought he had done, that the man was kept in Azkaban without trial.

Even his parents attackers got a trial, the farce that it was. No Veritaserum was used they weren't even checked for the Dark Mark, the trial was in name only. Nothing was ever confirmed which is why no one will do anything to help his parents awaken from their minds.

Neville hoped to became a Herbologist as only they were allowed to find/breed rare or new plants. There was a rare plant that couldn't be found in the Wizarding World without going through a set of trials to prove yourself worthy enough for it. It went by the name of Thyme. Neville hoped to find such an elusive herb so he could cure his parents. He had never told anyone but his grandmother since he knew what they would say, that someone like him could never survive the trials to find the plant.

To be cured all he would need to do is feed them something with the herb. While burning the rest and making sure they breath in the fumes directly. Even if it took years he would find it and breed it for future generations.

Harry hated that he had to go back to England, with Sirius gone what was the point in staying anymore. Next year he would be an adult in the wizard world, not that it counted.

After Hogwarts Harry planned to go away for university, maybe in one of the American states like New York or Hawaii. As much as he liked Japan he would rather go somewhere they spoke English. He still had two years to decide, New york or Hawaii? He planned to be a lawyer, defense as even evil people needed someone in their corner. Harry grew up always being in the wrong he would have loved it if someone had his back and helped spread the truth. (Though how adults could think a child was born bad was beyond him.) Plus uncovering corruption and providing Justice for those who had been wronged by those who should have fought for the truth would be sweet.

The S.S. Anne would take five days to sail from Japan to England, taking them home by going to Tilbury which is in Essex, England, from there they would catch a cab to London which is less then an hour's drive away. Then it's three days till they get on the train.

The ship hosted a few battles at each port in Japan, Vermillion was the first and last stop for the S.S Anne so at least they wouldn't have to go all over Japan before reaching home.

Harry, Neville and Luna participated in the battles and earning experience for their pokemon. The battles didn't stop at port, trainers could battle on ship in the designated battle arenas through out the whole voyage.

Two days in Harry's egg hatched a cute little thing with the shell still on, according to the Pokedex it was a Togepi a normal type and it kept the shell like Exeggcute the egg Pokemon.

Just before they departed from the ship Luna's egg hatched, a weird pinkish thing according to the Pokedex was a Mime Jr. A psychic type.

* * *

**Notes:**

Thyme is a real herb that is used for cooking and medicine. I chose this one because it's used for epileptics' and stomach problems.


End file.
